narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sozin Uchiha
Infobox: Sozin Uchiha Sozin Uchiha is a shinobi hailing from the village of KonohagakureHe is known as the Violet Flash and the Violet Flame, because of his Violet Lightning, and Violet Fire. Appearance Sozin has black hair, and pale skin,and blue eyes. He is tall and slender, with medium width muscles. He usually wears his standard konohagakure uniform. He wears a green sleeveless flak jacket, to show his muscles. He usually wears the black pants,a and the standard shoes. He wears his pouch on the left side, becuase he is left handed. Personality Sozin acts in an aristocratic manner. He always seems serene and apathetic towards other people, even while actually deeply conflicted. He is notably calm, even in battle. He generally acts indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations he is faced with, and rarely views his opponent as being worth his time. Sozin is easily offended if his name is not used properly. As such, he views some ninja with disdain for always referring to him improperly. When Sozin talks with a few people, he calls him by his full name. Sozin is very perceptive, fully aware of the limits of his abilities, and anything he states in comparison to an opponent is usually justified. When he was younger, he was quick to anger and very hot-headed, as noted by his grandmother. Background Sozin is grateful to his grandparents. They lived in konoha before the nine-tails attacked. They hadn't activated their Sharingan. Sozin's grandfather sensed danger, and wanting the best for his love,(Sozin's grandmother), they packed up and left. The journey was long and dangerous, but the two 30 year olds managed. They made their way to Hoshigakure, not using their Uchiha clan, linage. But going by as Inozuma clan members, A small clan in konoha. The people in Iwagakure weren't suspicious, and were frinedly people. 2 years after that they had Sozin's father Ozai Uchiha met Izune Kato they were together for 5 years. Then Izune was pregnant then had Sozin. when sozin was 4, Ozai left the relationship, leaving Izune alone with a child. She missed, him and she continued tto tell Sozin about him. When Sozin was little he admired his father very much. When his mother died, he stopped being so wild and became focused on his duties. But he still resides in Hoshigakure. Abilities 'Kekkei Genkai' '3 Tomoe Sharingan' Sozin, activated his sharingan at age 7. Sozin has gained all three of his tomoe for the sharingan. He hadn't yet, even knew what his father's appearance even looked like. His mother had explained how great his father was as a person, and this caused Sozin to let his imagination run wild. He pictured his father as a tall man, with a big muscles, and a beard. A superhero who could fix all there problems. It happened,one night, after his mother told a story about his father. He was laying down in his bed, thinking of scenarios where he meets his father. In one scenario, his father teamed up with Sozin and fought two ninjas that were trying to break into their home. Sozin asks how his father knew it was going to happen. and His father replies, by telling him, that he is always watching over him. Then Sozin's father is about to leave and Sozin tries to follow, But his father tells him to stay and protect over his mother. When Sozin finally falls asleep, he begins to have a nightmare. His mother is asleep in her room. He is dreaming. In this dream, it is dark and stormy. Lightning is flashing, and thunder is booming every once and a while. The night is quiet, besides that. In his dream, he wakes up and gets out of bed to go get water. Every other step he makes, the floor creaks below him. The lightning flashes again and lights up the house through the windows. The light flashed and the house looked normal. But then it went out. Then he bumped into something while walking. He cut on the light switch beside him, and it was the two ninja from the scenario he has thought of. "ssss...You Daddy can't save you now..sss." One of them said, he hissed and held his S's like he was a snake. He grabbed him by the arms ad picked him up into the air. In an instant, his father used Dynamic Entry and bursted through the window. Glassed shattered, but that seemed to not wake up his mother. The ninja was sent flying into a vase. But it didn't wake up his mother. The ninja got up and charged at Shinra. He punched hard at Shinra, but Shinra dodged. Then the second ninja, grabbed a kunai and stabbed him in the back, right on the middle of his spine. Shinra was now paralyzed, the two ninja, walked over and stood over Shrinra. Sozin yelled. "LEAVE HIM ALONE. Leave daddy alone!" He yelled, his high pitched voice at it's max. He wondered why his mother wasn't waking up. He was going to dry and get her, but he was afraid to leave him alone with them. "Shut it kid. Wait your turn." The ninja said as he held up a finger. They then began to stomp on Shinra. "NO! No! Stop It!" Sozin yelled. In the real world, Sozin was waking. He opened his eyes, and sat up. He woke up sobbing, and began to scream. "DADDYYYYYYYY" Sozin mourned. His pupils began to change to red. The sudden rush of power overwhelmed him, and he passed out. He woke up the next morning and his mother explained to him about his linage. He later awakened it during a fight, using willpower. He later learns how to activate it at will. 'Mangekyou Sharingan' One day when Sozin,15, is helping his mother wash clothes. He isn't waring his uniform, he wearing normal clothes. He was happy. His mother was explaining to him, that she was proud of him, for having good grades in the ninja academy. And she was proud for him finishing his assigned missions. They are sitting by the river. "I like being a shinobi and all. But I miss, just being at home." She smiles. "I miss you being here too, Sozin." They smile. Then she gets up and looked down at him. "Since you miss home so much, run to the house and get the last bit of the clothes." She smiles. He chuckles. "I'll be back." He runs to the house. While he's gone, 2 Rogue ninja, rogue nin defected from Konoha, are watching her from the trees. They are seeking revenge for a lost comrade who was killed on the anbu black ops order. Sozin is on his way back to her. He is about 15 feet away from her when a electric shuriken flies and lodges it's self in her head. Shocking and killing her, she falls. His eyes widen and he runs. "MA!" The two ninja are off before Sozin, sees them. But he senses their chakra, and will find them later. He rushes over and hold her close. He tries to gently take out the shuriken. Her beautiful gray eyes are blank and dead. Blood is in her soft black hair. He tears up, and cries. "It can't be.N-No.M-ma, I'm sorry." He manages to get out. He began to cry harder after thinking about all they've been through. He screams, "MOMM!" and then his mangekyou awakens. He becomes whoosy from the sudden power. He bare takes any notice of it at that moment and finds a log. He cuts it into a canoe like shape, and places her body in i the wood, and lets her float off. But not before placing a flower on her body. He gets up, Then walks towards the woods, fixing to go to try and find the 2 ninja. He activates his new Mangekyou Sharingan, while trying to activate his normal one. He walks over to the satchel his mother had, and grabs a mirror. He looks at his eyes. "This new power. My sharingan has enhanced." He runs to the house, and puts on his shinobi clothes. He stand at the edge of the forest before going. "The chase is on." He says then using The Body Flicker Technique to run. 'Taijutsu' Sozin is mostly good at Taijutsu because he is quick, and with his sharingan he can almost get that "Spidey Sense" effect when he is aboutto be attacked. He makes up combos, and tries to find the weak spots in his enemy. 'Ninjutsu' Sozin is good at this because he has many different combinations he can make because of the variety of releases he has. Like he can make meteor by heating large rock and sending them into the sky or lightning and water, for a trap. 'Genjutsu' Sozin uses this to usually paralyze a opponent, or hypnotize them. This is a means to just help him out some against foes. 'Nature Transformation' Sozin has no affinity, because he has worked on each of his jutsu equally. So ALL of his natures are equally strong. Yin Release Sozin mainly uses this to imagine things, and make them come true. He doesn't know why, but he developed the ability to use Hachiman. He uses this as a means to create weapons out of chakra. He can create sword, bow, artillery, arrow etc. He has learned how to create Yin chakra bow and arrows, the size of his body, instead of being very large. He uses this as a means to create shuriken, senbon,and kunai if he runs out. 'Fire Release' Sozin has created his own version of fire release. By infusing fire with his Yin chakra, He has created purple fire. This fire doesn't do anything but burn like normal fire. But it's burning power has increased. FAR more powerful, than a master of normal fire release could get. It is hotter than super nova. It is what he calls Legendary Nova. He can control it's power, so if he were to set a forest on fie, he can control it so it wouldn't spread any farther, causing no more damage than he planned. 'Lightning Release' Sozin has created his own version of lightning release. He has created purple lightning. He infused his Yin chakra with it, and it changed color. It didn't just change color though. The shocking power of this lightning is far more powerful than a normal lightning release technique. That being said, the power of a thrust with this nature is far more stronger. 'Crystal Release' Sozin mainly uses this for defense. But he is also strong with using it for offense, create crystal shard or shuriken, protective walls and domes. He uses this to also to put space between him and a opponent if he need to to. Kyujutsu Sozin has been trained in the art of archery. This skill is quite easy for him , because of his Sharingan. He is able to shoot up to 45ft in range and able to shoot up to 4 arrows at a time. He can run with his bow and is able to use it in the different biome of the shinobi world.